Gemidos Secretos
by rei-00
Summary: Fredgeorge... Cualquiera de los dos relatando, el que gusten, sobre sus encuentros nocturnos... dejen reviews!


Gemidos Secretos  
  
Lo miré a los ojos, a esos medios vidriosos bajo mío que se encendían en una súplica, en un mudo remordimiento al morderse sus labios y ladear su cabeza ofreciendo su pálido cuello a mis besos, a mis labios que fueron a lamer aquella carne aterciopelada y blanda, latiendo enfebrecida y temerosa, así como la primera vez que lo toqué, con malicia en mis ojos traviesos como los suyos.  
  
Sobre él ondulo mis caderas, forzando aquel roce prohibido de nuestros sexos estimulados, encontrándose en el silencio forzado de nuestras respiraciones agitadas, intentando no despertar a nadie... que nadie lo sepa, sólo nuestro secreto... Sólo mío, sólo eres mío.  
  
Cedo un poco mis dientes sobre la piel entrañable de su cuello, recorriendo con un lamido su mandíbula idéntica a la mía, tan parecida que me estremezco y me desconcierta un poco. Sólo un poco, no lo suficiente para abandonarlo y alejarme del placer obsceno que es el similar al querer tocarse, hacerse el amor a si mismo, para contemplar con esa ingenua morbosidad los gestos al amarse: mis gestos dibujados en el rostro de él, valiéndome de un espejo voraz, amenazando con tragarme y hundirme más en este desquicio de anhelarlo... Y anhelarme.  
  
Un suspiro ahogado me obliga nuevamente a mirarlo a los ojos, notando como él piensa lo mismo que yo y se retuerce hacia aquel deseo entornado hacia lo prohibido, hacia eso que no puede, que no debe ser y se da cada noche, en secreto, en silencio, con gemidos amortiguados e histéricos, cobrando sonoridad desde nuestro mutismo asustándonos, haciéndonos desearnos aún sabiendo que no es lo correcto.  
  
Beso sus labios temblorosos por primera vez en la noche, sabiéndolo diluido a la caricia de mis labios iguales a los suyos. Mis manos se mueven por los costados de su cuerpo, recordándome lo delicioso que puede ser... Lo delicioso que pude ser para él ayer, y como lo seré para él mañana, cuando sea su turno de desbordarse en mí piel, en mi carne reflejando la suya.  
  
Síííííí, las pecas de sus mejillas desaparecen al rubor de la excitación, mojándose sus sienes en delicado sudor que sala su piel dulce y perfecta. Acudo a su sabor intoxicante, vagando por su mentón, sus párpados, sus mejillas, su boca entreabierta y angustiosa.  
  
... Aún le teme al encuentro y lo entiendo, no sabe cuánto...  
  
Encierro con mis dedos sus caderas delgadas, acomodándolo aún más cerca de mí: El espejo enloquecedor y perverso que acude de noche por nuestros cuerpos, sólo para retratarnos a nosotros mismos... Y sudar.  
  
Ah, la suavidad de su piel frotándose como la seda contra la mía, haciéndome olvidar a los otros durmiendo en las habitaciones contiguas, haciéndome gemir ronco y prolongado, para poder admirar, luego, la sorpresa horrorizada en sus ojos, implorando silencio, recordándome que el secreto sólo es posible si sigue enterrado.  
  
Le sonrío para calmarlo, llevando mi mano izquierda a sus muslos agitados, recorriéndolos con el mismo abandono que había tenido conmigo la noche anterior. Su temblor me advierte de su impaciencia, de su deseo por llevar la caricia a lugares aún más prohibidos, aún más dolorosos para ambos.  
  
Encierro su sexo con mis labios. Sé que le gusta, así como a mí. Siento su cuerpo suavizarse, cayendo contra el lecho, llevando sus manos a su boca, para silenciar aquel lloriqueo que hubiese dado la vida por escuchar y que sé nunca podré hacerlo, por temor a no trizar nuestro oscuro secreto.  
  
Sus ojos brillan entrecerrados, su corazón late agitado, su piel se atraviesa en espasmos y sus pensamientos rotan en colores alucinados y rutilantes al llegar al orgasmo. Antes de que acabe, atrapo el grito de su garganta con mi boca, jugando entre su lengua cansada y la mía aún más exhausta.  
  
Juego con sus pezones esperando a que normalice su respiración, dejándolo descansar un poco antes de hundirme en su cuerpo y retomar el descaro de nuestros juegos nocturnos, sumidos en voces ahogadas y asustadizas, traduciendo el lenguaje oscuro de nuestros besos al cuerpo del otro, simulando el encuentro casual – libre- de los amantes.  
  
Acaricio su pelo, sintiendo las hebras mojadas contra mis dedos pálidos. Vuelvo a besar su garganta, apaciguando el ardor en sus ojos, el ardor inconfundible de mis entrañas al dar el siguiente paso y alzar sus caderas para encontrar su pequeña entrada y enterrarme en ella con cruel dulzura, haciéndolo humedecer sus ojos, haciéndolo arquear su espalda en imposibles ángulos, haciéndolo morder la almohada para no gritar, no dar ese alarido liberador y sentenciante que nos destruiría.  
  
Me muevo en su interior todo lo que me permite su fascinante estreches. Gozo de sus ojos adormecidos y llorosos clavados en la ventana, inquietos en los sonidos de afuera, temiendo que alguien abra la puerta y nos descubra desnudos y amándonos. Sí, esa perdición decadente de probar su piel, de sentirlo dentro de mi cuerpo y, luego, repetir la rutina hundiéndome yo en el suyo, agitando mis movimientos hacia el fondo de él, queriendo atravesarlo para luego desplomarme sobre su espalda sudorosa y brillante, dispuesta a acogerme con el miedo trazado en sus ojos luciendo opacos.  
  
Él lo sabe, yo lo sé... Nadie más sospecha de esos sonidos apagados y deslizantes que desprenden nuestra cama: a cada movimiento, a cada nueva torturante caricia, a cada nueva embestida que yo o él da. Nadie lo sabe.  
  
Nuestro secreto asfixiante sigue intacto, idea que me hace sonreír antes de abrazarlo por la cintura y dormirme pegado a su cuerpo... El mío.  
  
----------  
  
notas: Es capítulo único, como verán, espero sus reviews... 


End file.
